Hello? What happen!
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: A/U No werewolves. Stiles get's a call that changes his life forever. How does he handle this news? How does Scott? Will Stiles still be the same happy fun loving guy we know and love? Or will he change into something more... Evil? Story written for a Language Arts project, was writen in a rush, most errors fixed I'm sorry if I missed any! Was called "Dad?"


I think the moment when my life fell apart was about two months ago. I had just graduated from the local Police Academy, and was coming home to celebrate with my dad. When I arrived home I found a note on the door from my dad. As I read the note and walked into the living room I thought 'Late night again?'

"God I miss this couch!" I exclaimed as I flopped upon the couch in the living room.

"No wonder you're dad had to buy so many couches when we was younger." My best friend, Scott said as he shut the front door behind him.

"Oh ha-ha! I find that _very_ funny! Did you forget that you use to jump on the couch, also, when we were little?" I exclaimed in mock outrage, moving my hands around in a failing motion. You see I have A.D.H.D. Which stands for Attention, Deficient, Hyperactive, Disorder. I usually have to take a certain type of medicine to help keep me calm and focus.

"Whatever, man! Oh hey, before I forget, my mom wanted me to tell you congratulations on graduation! Where do you plan on going?" Scott asked sitting on the chair besides me dropping his backpack beside the couch.

"Well I planed on staying here. That is if 'Sheriff Smith' will let me." I said rolling my eyes.

"I still don't know why you hate my dad." Scott said picking on a string on the arm-chair.

"I'm sorry Scott. It's just. He has always treated my dad like crap." Which is true. Ever since he became the Sheriff of our so small of a town, by the name of Marietta, he has treated my dad like a servant.

Before I go any farther, let me explain a little about my friend Scott and our little town. Scott has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. We meet in preschool and instantly bonded because of our Batman and Robin backpacks. What can I say, Batman is the _best_ superhero of all time! But I'm getting off track. Let's see where am I?... Oh yea! Scott has short kinda curly dark brown hair, with puppy dog eyes to match. I guess you could say he's kinda tan and muscular. Some might say he's dumb, but give him enough time and he can solve anything. Scott works for Dr. Deaton, at the local vet's office. See, Scott's a big softy! Scott and I live in Marietta, it's a small town that is in southern Georgia. We're surrounded by acres of woods. If I was to walk into my backward I would come face to face with hundreds of trees.

Now that, all of that is settled is all explained and done with let's move back to what we was talking about. Go on, take the step back. Are we good? We are? Okay. Back to the story.

"I understand that! It's just. They used were really good friends. Then my dad became the Sheriff and they didn't talk as much. I don't know why he started treating you guys differently. I'm sorry I brought it up. Hey, look what I bought yesterday!" Scott exclaimed as he grabbed his backpack and pulled out a game box. No... Is that. IS THAT IT?!

"Dude! It that the new Black Ops 2?!" I exclaimed excitement laced in my voice, sitting bolt upright on the couch.

"Yep! I asked Deaton on Saturday if he could pay me early, and then I left early yesterday just to make sure I could buy it before the store closed." Scott said with a big goofy smile plastered on his face.

"What are we sitting here for? Let's play!" I exclaimed jumping up off of the couch, grabbing the game to put it into my X-Box. I think we played for, like three hours. Then the call came. The call that, as cliché it may sound, that ended my life.

"Sheriff Smith? What's happening? Haven't spoken to you in forever"

"Stiles, for once in your life shut up." Gulp.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to my dad?" I asked forgetting about the paused game.

"Stiles. I hate to tell you this... But you're father's dead. I'm sorry" M-My dad is dead?' I thought as my phone slipped from my hands and on the couch.

From that point on, my life was a little bit of a blur. I don't remember much, but I've had a lot of time to think about things. I'll try to remember them as the happened. Let's see where are we now?... Oh yeah! Here pretend I'm opening a big story book like in the Disney Movies. I always thought that they were cool!

"Stiles it's been almost a month since he died! You know my dad is doing his best to solve it! You need to move on! You know your dad would have wanted you to!" Ah, my best friend Scott, always trying to help. But I think he caused more help than harm.

"Scott, I know he would have wanted me to move on. It's just. I never thought I would lose him so soon after mom. I'll go to the station tomorrow and apply for a job. Okay?" I asked moving my eyes off of the T.V. to look at Scott. Scott looked skeptical but let the subject dropped. I think it was that night when I started to form my plan. Like I said, things are kind of blurry, so I don't know why I was forming a plan, but you know. I do remember that if I did somehow managed to pull it off that I wasn't gonna able to show my face in Marietta again. I now wish that I didn't listen to Scott.

What? Do you really think I'm going to ruin the story for you? No, no, no. You, my fellow person, are going to have to wait. Now, where was I again? This is why I need to take my medicine daily. These blasted people won't let me have any though. Oh! I remember where I was now!

So the next day, Scott and I the station. Scott tagged along so he knew that I was filling out the correct papers. I talked to the "Head Desk", while Scott went off to talk to his dad. This week the Head Desk was Allison Argent. Her and Scott were high school sweet hearts. I always wondered why they broke up. I think Scott fell outta love or something. Oh, well, none of that matters now. Sorry, off topic, again. Let's get back shall we?

"So how are you holding up, Stiles, you know after you're dad..." She kind of left the sentence hang.

"As good as I can be I guess. It's been hard but, I'm here, aren't I? I asked gesturing to myself, making Allison laugh.

"I guess you are." Allison replied flashing me one of her famous smiles.

"So how's you're brother, Matt, doing?" I asked after a minute pause.

"He's better. He's been in and out of rehab, ever since your dad arrested him." Allison said with a weak smile.

"So he's getting better. That's good, I guess." I replied returning her smile just as Scott and his dad walked out of the Sheriff's office.

"So you ready to be a cop, hun?" The Sheriff asked putting his hands on his belt, trying to intimidated me.

"Yes, Sir." I replied, forcing myself to be polite.

"Let me see your application." The Sheriff requested. I handed it over. Their was a very long tense silence as the Sheriff review my papers.

"You start tomorrow. Be here at 5 O'clock sharp. Don't be late." The Sheriff said stalking off. This is one of the places I should have stopped at. I remember myself thinking "Do not continue", and "Danger ahead", but I was motived. I wanted revenge. I wanted to see my dad's killer get justice.

But I'm straying from the point again. I hate having A.D.H.D.! God it's so freaking annoying!

Sorry I lost my temper there for a minute. I'll try to keep it under control from now on...

So anyways, I went to work the next day and was stuck working in a desk. I took it without complaint. From what my dad always said "Newbies always get the desks, after two or three days you get the gun, car, and the cuffs". So like I said, I took the desk and after about a week of filing. I finally was able to have my gun, the car, and, yeah that's right, the cuffs! I was partnered with a Deputy of three years. He's a big African-American guy named Boyd.

So after two days after I was assigned to Boyd, the Sheriff said that someone called and said that they thought Matt Argent was dealing again. Great, we have to pick him up.

"Let's go, Stiles. He's not going to bring himself in!" Boyd said as he passed me. The drive to the Argent house was silent. Not even the radio cracked. It's like everything know something was going to happen.

When we arrived at Matt's house Allison, the Head Desk Lady, was there grabbing bags out of her car.

"Oh, hey, Stiles! Hey Boyd! What are you guys doing here?" Allison asked flashing us her famous smile.

"Is Matt here?" Boyd asked hiding his emotions, like a boss, might I add.

"He is. Why? He's not. Dealing again? Is he?" Allison asked already knowing the answer.

"Follow me. Allison said leaving the bags in her car as she lead us into her house,

"Matt Argent. You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say, can and will be hold against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you." Boyd said as I cuffed Matt. We took him back to the station and, by request of the Sheriff, put him in interview 1.

News soon spread that the Sheriff suspects that Matt killed my dad. Wait... What?! We pick him up for trafficking and everybody thinks he killed my dad? Are people stupid or what? But then why did the Sheriff just go into the interview room. I think it's time to investigate!

So I walk into the room behind the two-way glass.

"Did you or did you not kill Deputy Stan Stilinski?" Sheriff Smith yells at Matt. So he does think Matt killed my dad.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. I'm not telling you." Matt said glaring at the Sheriff.

"If you tell me everything you know, then I could help you get a shorter sentence. Now tell me. Did. You. Kill. Deputy Stan?" Sheriff Smith asked placing his hands on the table in front of Matt.

"Fine! I killed him! I saw him walking out of that building. So I took my 9MML and shot him! I guess he shouldn't have arrested me." Matt killed my dad. Matt _shot_ my dad. I think this is where I finally snapped. All of my planning and waiting is finally paying off.

After I found out that Matt's the killer I walked out of the room and over to Boyd.

"Hey Boyd. I'm not feeling good so if it's okay with you I'm going to head home." I said grabbing ,y bag and heading towards the door without waiting for his reply. I knew Sheriff Smith wouldn't move him until tomorrow morning, so if I wanted to act now's my chance. I waited for midnight to come around before I put my uniform back on, got in my "baby" blue jeep, and left for the station.

When I arrived at the station I walked in and immendienty went over to interview room 1.

"Hello, Matt. How are you doing? Well other than this, of course." I said walking into the room.

"Why are you here?" Matt asked confused and worried.

"Didn't the Sheriff tell you? I'm going to transfer you." I said giving him a sweet smile.

"Get ready. We're leaving in two minutes." I said walking out of the room. Good, nobody's here.

"Here let me take those off." I said as I walked back into the room.

"Now put these on. I'm going to let you wear fresh clothes." I said handing him the clothes. After her changed I led him outside, he started towards the slandered police cars, but I grabbed his arm and steered him over to my jeep.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked as we headed towards my jeep.

"I'm leading you towards my car. What you thought I was driving a police car? No. Not when I'm kidnapping you!" I laughed as we neared my car. Matt was about to run but I grabbed his right arm and the back of his neck and slammed him into the medal frame of my car. I would have thought he would have figured he would have out up more of a fight, but hey, I'm not complaining!

So after I knocked Matt out I somehow managed to put him in the back seat of my jeep. And off we went.

Now you're might be thinking 'Why did he kidnap Matt?' and 'Where are you taking him?' and 'How much wood could a wood chuck, chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?!' And I would tell you everything right now, but a good writer never revels there secrets this early in a story!

But I have to answer one. Where I took Matt. As I have said before I live in Marietta, George the town that's surrounded by woods. If I remember correctly, their was a house in the middle of the woods. A family used to live there, but a house fire caused them to move. I think they're in New York. But anyways, they moved and nobody lives there anymore and that is where I took Matt.

Not much of the house was burnt. So that's a plus/ When I arrived at the house I first made sure Matt was tied up nice and tight in the backseat. Then I went in the house to look for a chair that I can tie Matt to. Note to self, buy new chairs. After I found a suitable chair I went back outside and got Matt.

Finally! I accomplished what I wanted! So mow what am I going to do? Just leave him here? No. I can't just do that. But what if I let him go. He'll tell the Sheriff what I did and I'll get arrested. Why did I have to kidnap him? Well maybe I should just kill him. He killed my dad. So shouldn't he get the same fate? Should I wait to kill him before he wakes up? Or after? I'll wait. I want him to see the barrel of my gun before he dies. I want him to know who killed him.

Just as I came to this conclusion Matt started to stir. Good. Show time.

"Hello Matt. Did you have a nice nap?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"Where am I? Why am I tied to a chair?!" Matt asked struggling, trying to het out of the chair.

"You're in the old Hale House. You know the house that burned out in the middle of the woods. As for why you're in the chair. Well I didn't want my prey to get away, a, I right?" I asked giving Matt a, well I guess you could say it was a creepy smile.

"What do you mean prey?" Matt asked. He looked like a little deer stuck in headlights.

"I thought you would have been smart enough to figure this out." I said walking towards him.

"P-Please don't kill me!" Matt screamed as I pulled out my gun.

"Why should I spare you? You killed my father just because he arrested you! Give me one good reason I shouldn't!" I yelled pressing my gun to the middle of his forehead.

"You could lose your job and get like 15 years in prison!" Matt said, hope written on his face.

"I'm prepared for that!" I said as I pulled the trigger. I dropped the gun and staggered backwards. Blood and brain matter covered the wall. I finally did it. I finally killed him. I killed my father's killer. I did it. Now I need to hide the body and run. I remember thinking of all the places I could hide the body, but none of that mattered as soon as I turned around.

"Stiles. What. What did you do?!" Allison yelled running over to her brother.

"He got what he deserved! What are you doing here? Did you follow me?" I asked anger swelling up inside me.

"Yes I did follow you! Didn't you think that someone was working the desk? I saw everything! Back up is on its way! You don't stand a chance!" Allison said glaring at me as she picked up the gun I dropped. Why did I drop it?

"That's what you think!" I said bolting for the open doorway. I get outside and I see that police cars are flying down the road. I know I'm screwed but I run into the woods. I doge behind trees as I hear gunfire. I make it to a cliff. Their right behind me. Do I jump or surrender? I look behind me. They are almost on top of me. I take one last calming breath and jump.

Most of you would think Stiles grabbed a branch or something after he jumped so he didn't die and he was caught by the police and got like 15 to life or something. But that's not the case. When Stiles jumped from that cliff he severed his spinal cord and became paralyzed from the waste down. He also suffered from a severe head trauma, that caused him to lose his memory from that past six years. Stiles now lives in a mental health facilities, having to be told daily of his dad's death and his wrong doings. It's always painful to see his reactions. On good days he just sits and stares at the wall. Other times he cries himself to sleep and when he walks up the nurses don't tell him anything. And most days when he is told he turns into a different person. He goes from this happy-go-lucky personality to this evil killer personality. He usually has to be sedated so he doesn't hurt himself anymore than he already is. It's a shame he turned out like he did.

As for his friend Scott, he and Allison needed someone to confide in, so they turned to each other. I guess they felt that old spark again. They ended up getting married and four kids. Sometimes they visited Stiles. Hoping he's having a good day and that he wants to see them. When he is having a good day Stiles apologizes to Allison. Allison usually doesn't stay long. The Sheriff stayed on the force for three more years before he decided he would rather spend as much time with his family instead of the police department. Boyd ended up becoming the new Sheriff. And the Hale Family moved back from New York, after they heard what happen. They tore down what remained of their old house and built a new one. The three youngest Hales, Laura, Derek, and Cora, all three decided to become Police Officers and helped filled positions in at the station.

Even though Stiles changed the people of Marietta, he not only changed them for the worst, but also for the best. Smith was able to spend a lot of time with his grandkids, Allison and Scott got back together, the Hale Family was able to have peace and quite in their lives again, and Boyd was able to buy an engagement ring for his girlfriend of ten years. Erica was thrilled! All was happy again for the town of Marietta. And. I'm glad I was able to help share this story with you. I hope you learned something from it.

-Isaac L.


End file.
